Help!
by Moving Light
Summary: Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung terjebak dalam sebuah bangunan tua menyeramkan. Bertemu seorang pria berbadan besar dengan senjata api yang bersiap menembus kulit mereka. Terperangkap, yang kemudian membawa mereka menuju sebuah kasus pembunuhan.
1. chapter 1

Character figure is mine.

BTS belonging to their parents and BigHit.

_ HELP! _

"TOLONG!"

Kedengarannya aneh. Melengking tinggi, tapi seakan-akan tersumbat.

"Tolong! Tolong!"

Bulu roma Kim Taehyung dibuat merinding setiap kali jeritan itu memecah kesunyian. Datangnya seperti dari gedung tua yang tak terurus di depan sana. Kemudian terhenti dengan tiba-tiba. Seperti tercekik. Dan justru semakin menyeramkan!

Remaja jangkung berambut coklat itu berdiri di balik sebatang pohon palem yang besar. Ia memberanikan diri untuk melangkah sedikit maju. Kemudian kembali ke tempat semula karena hawa dingin yang terlanjur mengikat tubuhnya. Takut.

Ia sedang berjalan tadi di sekitar sini bersama teman sejawatnya, Park Jimin. Ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan, keduanya sontak berlindung di balik pohon di samping jalan aspal.

Di seberang tempat Taehyung, Jimin ikut berlindung. Saling menatap untuk menanyakan kondisi masing-masing.

"Itu tadi siapa?" Taehyung membuka suara. Berbisik lebih tepatnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur membasahi dahi luasnya.

"Entah." Jimin menggeleng. Ikut berbisik juga.

"Wanita? Pria?"

Kembali menggeleng. Tidak tahu.

Taehyung hanya bisa menatap nanar teman sejawatnya yang ikut berkeringat itu. Mereka terpatung. Sama-sama menelan ludah masing-masing.

Keduanya terus menunggu teriakan selanjutnya. Setidaknya mereka butuh kepastian bahwa itu manusia. Bukan apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Tidak ada suara lagi selama mereka menunggu. Hingga dengan segenap tenaga dan keberanian, keduanya keluar dari tempat perlindungan.

Jimin yang pertama memutuskan untuk melangkah, menyeberang jalan yang gelap. Menuju ke gedung tua itu.

Gedung tua yang sudah lama tak ditempati itu tampak berlumut. Dikelilingi pohon-pohon besar yang menutupi seperti atap. Semak belukar dan bunga-bunga tumbuh liar tak terawat. Terlihat seperti hutan.

Jimin melangkah tanpa ragu. Tangannya dikepal mati-matian hingga memerah. Sedang Taehyung, berjalan dengan kaki yang seperti batu. Tidak rela.

Belum juga mencapai halaman gedung, teriakan itu kembali terdengar. Membuat keduanya mematung di tempat. Taehyung bahkan hampir mengencingi celananya.

Jimin sontak menjatuhkan dirinya. Tenggelam di dalam semak-semak tinggi. Lalu menarik Taehyung untuk ikut menjatuhkan diri.

"Kita hanya berniat untuk pulang."

Taehyung memukul temannya itu. Ia berbicara berbisik-bisik, hampir terisak.

"Tapi kenapa kau malah berniat membuat kita tak pulang-pulang?"

Jimin bisa apa. Ia juga sangat ketakutan sekarang. Tapi rasa penasarannya membutakan dirinya.

"Kelihatannya sudah tenang lagi."

Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di semak-semak.

"Aku mau pulang, Jim."

Taehyung menarik tangan Jimin. Memaksanya untuk mundur.

Baru akan berniat berdiri, Jimin kembali mematung. Taehyung dibuat hampir terisak lagi melihat kelakuannya.

Park Jimin mematung. Dengan rahang yang mengatup rapat. Mata yang tak berani memandang ke depan serta bibir yang memucat.

Taehyung dibuat keheranan. Kemudian memutar badan untuk melihat apa yang membuat temannya seperti itu.

Ia terkejut. Mendapati seorang pria berbadan besar berdiri tepat di depan matanya. Tidak, bukan badan besarnya yang membuat mereka terpaku. Tapi benda di tangannya.

Sebuah senjata api potongan kuno. Siapa pun menghadapi senjata itu, pastilah dia akan kaget. Lalu apalah daya Jimin dan Taehyung?

"Oke," kata pria berbadan besar itu sambil memberi isyarat dengan senjatanya. "Sekarang kalian masuk ke rumah! Nanti akan kita lihat, mau berbuat apa kalian di sini. Ayo cepat!"

Jimin dan Taehyung dibuat berdiri dengan segera. Berjalan di depan ujung senjata itu dengan langkah segan, menyusuri sela-sela rerumputan lebat menuju gedung tua seram. Membuat kerongkongan mereka kering. Perih.

"Jangan mencoba melarikan diri!" menodongkan senjatanya lebih dekat. "Nanti menyesal sendiri!"

"Jangan mencoba melarikan diri, Jim." bisik Taehyung. "Aku ingin kembali hidup-hidup."

"Aku tidak berniat untuk itu." Jimin ikut berbisik. "Lagipula lututku lemas. Kayak baru belajar berjalan rasanya."

Gemerisik rerumputan yang terinjak-injak kaki mereka menemani. Sedang di belakang lebih berisik lagi, diakibatkan sepatu laras hitam yang dikenakan sang penodong. Semakin seram rasanya.

Karenanya, Jimin dan Taehyung bisa merasa lega ketika menginjakkan kaki mereka ke atas lantai semen bangunan. Mereka memasuki teras yang menyerupai sebuah beranda rumah. Terdapat pintu kembar di sana.

"Buka pintunya!" kata si penodong. "Dan langsung masuk. Ingat, jariku sudah gatal, ingin menarik pelatuk pistolku. Kemudian belok ke kanan. Masuk ke ruangan di sudut lorong. Lalu duduk di kursi yang dekat tembok sebelah sana pintu."

Jimin yang membuka pintu. Di baliknya nampak ruangan gelap. Namun ikut terbias cahaya dari lampu-lampu neon di ruangan lain. Ia mengangkat alis kebingunan. Ada cahaya rupanya. Ia meneguhkan hati. Kemudian melangkah masuk bersama Taehyung, membalikkan tubuh ke kanan dan memasuki ruangan yang dikatakan penodong tadi.

Ruangan itu cukup besar. Dengan lampu yang lebih terang. Dipenuhi dengan buku dan koran yang berserakan, serta perabot usang. Beberapa kursi besar berlapis kulit dijejerkan sepanjang dinding yang berhadapan dengan pintu. Mereka melintasi ruangan, lalu duduk seperti yang diperintahkan tadi.

Si penodong memerhatikan mereka. Kelihatannya puas. Ia meniup ujung laras senjatanya. Seolah-olah menyingkirkan debu yang bisa menganggu gerak peluru yang ditembakkan.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar. Tidak ada jalan keluar jika kalian mencari itu untuk kabur. Nikmati saja."

Ia berlalu. Meninggalkan dentuman keras dari gesekan lantai dan sol sepatu larasnya. Menghilang bersamaan suara pintu terkunci.

"Huftt..." Jimin bernapas panjang. Lega. Beralih menatap teman di sampingnya.

Taehyung duduk termangu. Matanya mengerja-ngerjap. Membuat bulu matanya naik turun dengan lembut.

"Apa kita akan mati?" ia berbalik menatap Jimin. Netra mereka bertemu. Jimin menggeleng.

"Aku masih merasa geli di langit-langit mulutku." melakukannya.

"Kata orang, jika kau tidak merasa geli ketika menyentuh langit-langit mulutmu, itu tandanya kau sudah dekat dengan kematian."

Sedetik setelah ucapan Jimin, Taehyung mempraktekannya. Lalu tersenyum dengan muka polosnya. Masih geli, katanya.

 _Krit_...

Taehyung cepat-cepat mendekati Jimin ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Suaranya sangat dekat. Seperti dari pintu samping ruangan ini. Ia takut kalau-kalau penodong itu datang dan langsung menembak mereka.

Saat itu suara dentuman lantai terdengar lagi. Kali ini sangat lembut. Tidak seperti pergesekan sepatu laras dengan lantai.

"Jungkook? Kau di mana?"

Keduanya menelan ludah. Suara itu mendekati mereka. Berada di balik pintu yang tertutup. Namun setelahnya terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Dan itu pintu di depan mereka.

Taehyung tidak dapat menahan untuk tidak menggenggam lengan Jimin. Ia ketakutan dengan sangat. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Ya Tuhan, lindungi kami." Taehyung bergumam.

"Eh? Kalian siapa?"

_ HELP! _

CONTINUED

Plis maafken kalau tulisannya jelek dan banyak typo. Mohon saran dan dukungannya yah. Terima kasihhhh


	2. chapter 2

Character figure is mine.

BTS belonging to their parents and BigHit.

_ HELP! _

"Ya Tuhan, lindungi kami." Taehyung bergumam.

"Eh? Kalian siapa?"

Seorang pria mengintip di balik pintu, menatap dua orang di depannya keheranan.

"Kami--" Jimin menyahut.

"Oh, kalian temannya Jungkook?"

Pria itu mendekat. Tubuhnya kurus dengan kulit pucat bersih bersinar.

"Aku kakaknya," Dia tersenyum. "Yoongi." Menawarkan berjabat tangan.

"Jimin, dan dia Taehyung." Jimin menyentuh tangan lembut itu. Kemudian melempar pandang pada Taehyung yang sekarang terlihat sangat pucat.

Taehyung menerima tangan itu. Ia tersenyum kikuk.

"Kami sebenarnya--"

Belum juga melanjutkan, perkataan Jimin dipotong lagi.

"Jungkook di mana?"

Keduanya mengernyit bingung, ' _Jungkook_?' apa dia si penodong tadi? Pria berbadan besar tadi?

"Ah, dia memang seperti itu. Selalu menghilang. Kalian sudah makan?"

Pria pucat itu memecah keheningan. Ia kemudian menarik ujung bibirnya. "Belum yah. Tunggu di sini, akan aku buatkan."

Lalu berlalu pergi menghilang di balik pintu.

Jimin dan Taehyung saling berpandangan. Tanpa kata-kata. Mereka terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku tak menyangka ada yang tinggal di gedung tua ini."

"Hanya di luarnya saja nampak tua." Jimin menaikkan dagunya, menunjuk dinding di ruangan itu yang dipoles cat biru langit. Nampak bersih.

Taehyung memerhatikan. Pria satu ini sangat antusias. Mereka kembali memerhatikan seluruh isi ruangan.

"Barang-barang terlihat usang karena bias cahaya neon tadi. Tapi jika diperhatikan, semuanya modern dan masih bagus."

Jimin berkata sembari memerhatikan. Beralih ke bawah mereka, lantainya.

"Ini bukan koran yang berserakan. Tapi _wallpaper_ yang di tempelkan di lantai."

Ia meraba lantai itu. Pantas saat mereka menginjakkan kaki, tidak ada gemerisik sama sekali.

"Tapi buku-bukunya asli," Taehyung ikut menganalisa. Dia mengambil salah satu buku. "Alfred Hitchcock?"

Taehyung mencoba mengingat-ingat. Mengulum kedua bibirnya. "Dia seorang sutradara terkenal pada tahun 1930-an."

Menatap Jimin yang mungkin sedikit kebingungan. "Dijuluki Bapak film-film."

Membalikkan buku di tangannya. "Aku punya beberapa buku ciptaannya. Dia seorang sutradara film petualangan dan misteri."

Jimin yang sedari tadi mendengarkan mengelus tengkuknya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Bukannya tak paham, tapi ia memang tak tahu siapa itu.

"Aku pernah membaca buku ini." dia membuka lembar-lembar buku itu. Tidak membacanya, hanya melihatnya.

"Tunggu," kemudian kembali ke halaman awal. Membaca dengan seksama. Penuh antusias. Tidak memedulikan Jimin yang sedari tadi tak paham-paham.

"Jim, cerita awal di buku ini hampir sama dengan yang kita alami."

Ia membuka mulutnya sendiri. Jimin masih tak mengerti. Lalu diambilnya buku di tangan Taehyung, membacanya.

"Misteri Nuri Gagap?" ia menyebutkan kata-kata yang ada di cover buku itu. "Alfred Hitchcock dan Trio Detektif?" Menatap Taehyung sebentar, melanjutkan membaca halaman lainnya.

Jimin termangu setelah membaca halaman pertama dan kedua awal bab. Hampir sama dengan kejadian yang mereka alami barusan. Namun halaman lainnya, berbeda.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" mereka terkejut. Pria pucat itu kembali dengan nampan berisi mangkuk putih di atasnya.

"Aku membawakan ramyeon. Kami belum berbelanja untuk minggu ini." menaruhnya di atas meja kayu di depan kursi. "Ah, itu milik Jungkook. Dia menyukai buku dan film bergenre thriller." tersenyum pada Jimin, yang memegang buku itu.

"Bagaimana kalian mendapatkannya?" Taehyung mendekat. Ikut duduk di samping Jimin, di depan Yoongi.

"Ayahku seorang guru. Kami pernah tinggal di perumahan di dalam sekolah. Buku-buku itu terbuang saat perpustakaan di renovasi. Ibuku yang menyukai membaca, mengambilnya dan membawanya pulang." dia menjelaskan itu sambil merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan untuk dinaikkan di atas rak.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar. Kalian bisa menghabiskan makanannya dulu. Tidak lama, kok." Pria pucat itu kemudian berlalu.

"Aku masih penasaran dengan persamaan kejadian di buku dan kejadian pada kita."

Jimin mengangguk. Setuju.

_

Jimin meraih sumpit kayu yang masih terbungkus plastik bening di samping mangkuk. Ia membuka bungkusnya kemudian menjatuhkan sumpitnya ke dalam kuah ramyeon. Taehyung mengikuti. Mereka makan tanpa bicara. Entah memikirkan apa.

"Bagaimana kalau selesai makan, kita melihat-lihat rumah ini dulu?" Taehyung memberhentikan kegiatan menyesap kuahnya sebentar. Jimin mengiyakan dengan gumaman tidak jelas karena ramyeon di mulutnya disertai anggukan.

"Kalau begitu, cepat habiskan."

"YAAAKKKKKKK!"

"Kenapa, Tae?"

"Lihat itu, Jim! Aku hampir memakannya!" dia menunjuk mangkuknya tanpa melihat ke arah situ. "Ya Tuhan!"

Jimin beralih. Medekatkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Taehyung. "Ya Tuhan!"

Dia mengangkat benda di dalam mangkuk Taehyung dengan sumpit. Menjatuhkannya ke lantai setelah memerhatikan dengan seksama.

"Itu jari siapa?"

Jimin mengangkat kakinya, menjauh dari sebuah jari jempol yang terpotong. Jari itu berwarna putih pucat, tanpa darah. Kukunya pun begitu. Ada bekas cat kuku berwarna hitam di sana.

"Apa yang dilakukan pria itu pada kita!"

"Pokoknya ada yang tidak beres di sini, Jim!" Taehyung kembali dengan ketakutannya. Ia hampir terisak lagi. "Kita harus keluar dari sini." dia memukul Jimin.

"Kita harus cari tahu, Tae." Jimin berdiri. Mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melangkah pergi. Taehyung dengan segera mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tolong!"

Suara itu kembali. Memekik seperti orang tercekik. Seperti ditarik keluar raganya.

Taehyung dan Jimin membatu. Mereka mungkin saja terkena serangan jantung karena kaget.

"Tolong!"

Lagi. Semakin jelas. Seperti berjalan mendekat.

"Tolong! Tolong!"

Mereka berbalik. Suara itu tidak memekik, namun menjadi bisikan, seperti mengendus telinga, memberi udara dingin yang tertinggal. Merinding.

"Tolong!"

Terasa sangat dekat. Namun tidak nampak. Taehyung dibuat ketakutan setengah mati. Ia sudah berteriak seandainya suara itu tidak muncul lagi.

"Tolong."

Kali ini melembut. Seakan mengatakan kasih sayang.

Taehyung menjatuhkan dirinya. Terduduk di lantai, di samping kaki Jimin. Ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan agar isakannya tak terdengar. Matanya sudah berair dari tadi.

Sementara Jimin mencoba untuk menguatkan dirinya. Tetap berdiri meski kakinya juga ikut keluh.

"Kalian sedang apa?" sebuah siluet muncul dari depan, di balik lorong. Ia berjalan mendekat.

"Butuh sesuatu?" ia sampai di depan Jimin dan Taehyung. Yoongi, sang pria pucat. "Kalian kenapa?" Ia melirik Taehyung, kemudian meminta jawaban pada Jimin.

"Kami ingin pulang." Jimin menjawab dingin sembari membantu Taehyung berdiri.

"Tidak bisa." Yoongi membalasnya dengan senyuman. Mengedipkan matanya lembut.

"Kami harus pulang!"

"Tolong!"

Jimin dan Taehyung terdiam. Suara pria ini. Suara yang sedari tadi meneror mereka. Sama.

"Tolong!" Yoongi menunduk. Poni rambut hitamnya ikut jatuh.

"Tolong." ia mengangkat kepalanya kembali. Ada yang berubah di sana. Kulit wajahnya penuh memar, tak semulus sebelumnya. Rahangnya mengeras. Irisnya menjadi hitam pekat, sewarna dengan seluruh matanya.

Taehyung tidak berani menatap. Ia menurunkan pandangannya dan mendapati tangan pria itu. Tidak ada yang aneh, hanya jari-jarinya tak ada. Ia menelan ludah, menarik lengan Jimin untuk digenggamnya.

Jimin menyipitkan matanya. Memerhatikan pria itu sekalipun merasa takut.

"Tolong!" Yoongi berjalan ke depan. Melewati Jimin dan Taehyung, bersamaan hawa dingin menerpa.

"Aku tersesat. Tak bisa pergi, tak bisa kembali." suaranya seperti isakan. Menyayat sekali. Memenuhi lorong.

Jimin berbalik untuk melihat ke mana pria pucat itu pergi, tapi nihil. Dia menghilang.

"Aku kebingungan." suara itu menggema seperti berasal dari langit-langit. Memantul-mantul.

"Tolong!"

Hilang. Kembali senyap.

CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

**Character figure is mine**

 **BTS belonging to their parents and BigHit**

 **_HELP! _**

"Tolong!" Yoongi berjalan ke depan. Melewati Jimin dan Taehyung, bersamaan hawa dingin menerpa.

"Aku tersesat. Tak bisa pergi, tak bisa kembali." suaranya seperti isakan. Menyayat sekali. Memenuhi lorong.

Jimin berbalik untuk melihat ke mana pria pucat itu pergi, tapi nihil. Dia menghilang.

"Aku kebingungan." suara itu menggema seperti berasal dari langit-langit. Memantul-mantul.

"Tolong!"

Hilang. Kembali senyap.

 **_HELP!_**

Keduanya terdiam. Berdiri membeku di antara lorong gelap. Taehyung menggumam tak jelas. Kakinya gemetaran. Jimin pun begitu, hampir serupa naasnya dengan Taehyung. Mereka masih tak mengerti apa yang barusan terjadi.

' _Tak bisa pergi, tak bisa kembali.'_ Kata-kata itu yang terus berulang-ulang di kepala keduanya. Semakin ingin dilupakan, maka akan semakin teringat dan semakin menakutkan.

Saat masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing yang sibuk mencari, terdengar suara kenop pintu yang terbuka. Sedetik terdengar pula dentuman sol sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai, kasar dan tebal. Menimbulkan getaran yang bertambah hebat bagi keduanya.

Dia kembali!

Pria berbadan besar itu kembali. Semakin jelas langkahnya, semakin dekat. Taehyung mempererat genggamannya pada Jimin. Keduanya ingin bersembunyi, namun tubuhnya tak merespon sama sekali. Seakan tertahan di sana, tak bisa pergi. Seperti ada yang menarik, memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal di sana.

Sol itu semakin jelas bunyinya. Terdengar seperti lagu kematian di telinga mereka. Mencekik, menyiksa. Seakan menyaksikan malaikat maut yang sedang menjalankan tugasnya. Menarik arwah untuk berpisah dengan tubuhnya, dipaksa.

"Jim..." Taehyung hampir rubuh. Nafasnya bak berada di ujung kehidupan. Perih sekali. Tangannya melonggar, seiring runtuhnya lutut yang sedari tadi mencoba untuk tetap berdiri tegar. Ia merosot mencapai lantai. "Aku hanya ingin pulang, tolong." Diakhiri keperihan yang teramat sangat. Seakan tak rela sesuatu diambil darinya, seakan belum sanggup untuk melihat akhir kehidupannya.

Jimin yang berusaha tetap tegar di hadapan Taehyung, mengikuti gerakan temannya itu dengan tangannya, mengasihani, ia memegang bahunya yang gemetaran. Meminta maaf karena tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, merasa bersalah atas semua kejadian yang mereka alami setelah masuk ke gedung tua itu. Kemudian dia ikut berlutut, menyajarkan bahunya untuk Taehyung. Ia menarik temannya yang menyedihkan itu ke atas bahunya, memberi sandaran.

"Aku di sini, kita bersama." Menggenggamnya.

Mereka kembali berkutat dengan ketakutan yang teramat sangat dengan genggaman yang dieratkan. Menjulurkan pandangan ke arah depan, di mana suara berat itu semakin terdengar jelas.

"Kita harus bergegas pergi dari sini, Tae."

Taehyung seketika menggeleng, menolak dengan keras. Ia tidak akan mungkin rela membawa dirinya di lorong gelap itu, yang seakan-akan menjadi pintu kematian baginya.

"Aku ada bersamamu. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan." Jimin mencoba meyakinkan, namun tetap saja, dibalas gelengan Taehyung yang tegas.

Sementara keduanya masih berkutat dengan pendapat dan keinginan yang berbeda, suara sol itu semakin dekat menuju mereka. Namun dengan sigap, Jimin yang di sekolah dijuluki dengan _sang mata elang_ , menjatuhkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru lorong itu. Kemudian menarik Taehyung untuk merangkak pelan ke depan sembari menutup mulut temannya itu agar terdiam dan tidak menolak.

Jimin yang entah darimana bisa mengetahui bahwa sekitar dua meter di depan mereka, ada sebuah meja kayu tinggi dengan kolong yang kira-kira cukup untuk mereka gunakan sebagai pelindung agar tak terlihat dari sang empunya suara sol sepatu itu. Hingga cukup bagi mereka untuk bisa meyembunyikan diri berkat kain panjang putih yang menutupi kolong meja agar tak terlihat.

Taehyung, berkat ketajaman ingatan dan kecerdasan temannya itu, berhasil memperbaiki volume oksigen yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Ia menenangkan diri dengan bersandar di kaki meja, berhadapan dengan Jimin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Belum sempat menjawab, Jimin sudah membungkam mulut Taehyung lagi karena suara sol sepatu yang sudah sangat terdengar jelas.

Dan benar saja, sedetik setelah melakukan itu, mereka melihat samar sebuah sepatu laras hitam di balik sisa kain yang kosong di bawah kaki keduanya. Menekan lantai dengan keras, suaranya mendominasi seluruh ruangan. Bagi keduanya, suara itu bak gemuruh petir yang menyambar disertai hujan deras yang seperti batu yang dilempar-lemparkan jatuh ke tanah. Menyeramkan.

Melewati mereka begitu saja,kemudian menjauh.

Jimin menarik tangannya dari bibir Taehyung, memberi aba-aba untuk tetap diam dan tidak bergerak. Kemudian untuk memastikan apa pria itu sudah menjauh atau tidak, ia menarik sedikit kain di bawah kakinya, merangkak untuk melihat di balik kain itu.

"Kau sudah boleh bicara sekarang." Ia menarik kepalanya, menghadap Taehyung.

"Apa yang kau harapkan akan kita jumpai di sini?"

"Yang pasti bukan orang asing berbadan besar yang tadi menjulurkan senjatanya pada kita," kata Jimin. "Juga pria manis berkulit pucat yang meneror kita tadi." Taehyung mengangguk.

"Kita harus bergegas pergi!"

Jimin yang pertama mengambil langkah, meskipun penuh dengan keraguan. Diikuti oleh Taehyung yang mengekorinya. Tidak ada cahaya sama sekali di tempat itu yang membuat mereka harus meraba-raba lantai untuk mengambil langkah demi langkah. Hanya ada beberapa berkas cahaya bulan yang jatuh menyentuh lantai berkat lubang-lubang di atap.

Alur itu membawa mereka terus sampai ke ujung lorong, di mana sebuah ruangan lain terlihat. Dari ruangan itu nampak cahaya samar yang masuk melalui sebuah jendela yang berada sekitar lima meter dari tempat mereka sekarang. Jimin pun yang seakan tertarik pada cahaya itu, layaknya semut bersayap yang terpikat, melangkah tergesa dengan tangan yang tak lepas dari Taehyung menuju jendela tersebut.

Namun ketika ia lengah, tak sengaja kakinya menginjak lantai kayu yang lapuk, membuat ia dan Taehyung terperenjat masuk ke dalam sebuah lubang yang dalam, melewati tinggi badan keduanya.

"Apa lagi ini?" Jimin membersihkan tanah yang menempel di bajunya, meskipun masih sedikit syok akibat keterjatuhan yang tiba-tiba. "Ku pikir bangunan ini lantainya keramik semua."

"Jim, kita sudah di luar!" Taehyung menaikkan pandangannya, menuju sebuah dinding di atas mereka.

Kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya, mencoba meraih ujung parit itu, sampai! Ia kemudian menarik tubuhnya, diikuti Jimin yang dibantunya untuk naik ke atas. Lalu melangkah ke pelataran berumput panjang yang terdapat di bagian samping bangunan. Jendela yang tadi mereka lihat, kini ada di depan mereka sekarang. Benar-benar sudah di luar!

Tanpa peduli lagi, kaki mereka berlari-lari kecil menginjak rerumputan, menuju jalan besar di depan sana.

"Jim! Aku disambar!" Sahut Taehyung tiba-tiba, ketakutan.

Begitu mendengar sahutan Taehyung, tanpa aba-aba Jimin langsung menghampiri.

"Apa itu?" kata Taehyung nada ngeri. Sementara matanya terbelalak melirik Jimin. "Ada sesuatu yang menarikku dari belakang! Jangan-jangan ular sanca. Mungkin saja, dalam rumput belukar kayak begini!" Racaunya.

Jimin terdiam, mengigit bibir bawahnya. Memasang wajah datar. "Yah—memang sudah nasibmu, Tae." Katanya, "Kau kena jebakan sejenis _vitis vinifera_ yang luar biasa ganas!"

Begitu mendengar perkataan Jimin—Taehyung yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti—begitu mendengar kata luar biasa ganas, ia tersentak.

"Jangan diam saja, Jim!" pintanya pada Jimin yang kini menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu mengeluarkan suara isakan kecil. "Kau tega melihatku mati begini?"

"Aku harus melakukan apa?" Jawabnya dengan muka yang disedih-sedihkan. "Aku bahkan tak pernah berhadapan dengan ular sawah sebelumnya."

"YAK!" Taehyung memukul kaki temannya itu yang dengan songongnya berdiri tepat di depannya. "Lakukan sesuatu! Kau kan cerdas!"

"Karena kau memujiku, baiklah."

Jimin kemudian berjalan ke belakang Taehyung. Merunduk untuk meraih kaki temannya itu.

Setelah Taehyung yang sudah merasa genggaman di kakinya terlepas, dengan segera berguling menjauh lalu meloncat bangkit. Dilihatnya Jimin yang berdiri dibelakangnya sambil tertawa lepas. Dekat ke tanah nampak terayun-ayun akar rambat yang terpotong bagian tengahnya.

"Kau barusan hanya tersangkut oleh rumput kecil ini." Kata Jimin. "Dan semakin kuat kau menyentakkan kakimu, semakin kuat pula tanaman itu memegang. Pertandingan yang sebanding!" Decaknya, menepuk pundak Taehyung. " Dua-duanya tidak pake otak. Tanaman memang tidak punya, sedang otakmu dilumpuhkan rasa takutmu sendiri."

Memang begitulah gaya bicara Jimin. Bagi yang baru mengenalnya, mungkin Jimin akan langsung mati terkapar di tangan orang itu ketika berbicara seperti barusan. Tapi bagi Taehyung, itu sudah biasa.

"Ya, _deh_. Iya." Katanya agak malu. "Memang siapa yang tidak panik ketika tiba-tiba ditodong pakai senjata terus ketemu hantu gentayangan?"

"Panik lebih berbahaya daripada bahaya yang dihadapi," kata Jimin lagi. "Rasa takut menyebabkan kita tidak bisa mengambil keputusan tepat, dan menyebabkan—menyebabkan—"

Taehyung yang saat itu masih memandang Jimin, mendapat kesan bahwa kawannya itu memamerkan segala gelagat rasa takut yang sedang diceramahkannya barusan. Dengan tiba-tiba tampang Jimin menjadi pucat pasi. Matanya melotot. Mulutnya melompong. Pandangannya menatap sesuatu, yang kelihatannya seperti terdapat tidak jauh di belakang punggung Taehyung.

"Aktingmu hebat, Jim." Kata Taehyung. "Tampangmu sungguh-sungguh memancarkan rasa takut! Tapi aku tidak bisa tertipu. Kau pasti sedang mengujiku apa aku mengerti dengan perkataanmu tadi atau tidak."

Tapi Jimin tidak menanggapi perkataan Taehyung. Matanya masih melotot seperti tadi, menatap ke belakang.

"Apa yang kau li—ASTAGA!"

Saat itu ia berpaling. Kini baru dilihatnya apa yang menyebabkan Jimin begitu. Dan ini berganti dia sendiri yang melongo.

Ternyata temannya itu tidak melakukan akting. Ia memang sungguh-sungguh takut.

Tepat di belakang mereka, sebuah pohon besar yang daunnya lebat berdiri kokoh. Taehyung sedari tadi tidak menyadari bahwa pohon itu ada di sana. Ia mungkin terlalu ketakutan untuk menyadari keadaan sekitar. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Jimin dan dia sekarang melongo. Bukan.

Pohon itu meiliki batang yang bercabang-cabang tebal dan berdaun lebat. Akarnya bahkan sebagian berada di permukaan tanah. Ranting-rantingnya meskipun agak tipis namun terlihat kokoh dan di salah satu cabang, yang paling menjorok keluar, sebuah tali tambang yang kotor menjutai ke bawah. Membentuk lingkaran di ujungnya.

Satu objek yang menakutkan terpampang di sana, yang membuat keduanya sampai sekarang tak bisa beranjak.

Bergelantungan, ditopang oleh tali tambang itu.

Sosok yang kulitnya mengkriput tak berdaging kebiru-biruan yang pakainnya sudah tak jelas warnanya. Tak jelas perawakannya, dengan kaos oblong dan celana jeans pendek selutut.

Jimin mundur untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Taehyung. Nafasnya seperti di ujung kehidupan. Tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Untuk memundurkan langkahnya pun, butuh tenaga seperti saat ia mengangkat barbel berpuluh kilogram. Terasa berat, seperti di tahan sesuatu yang keluar dari tanah.

Mereka memerhatikan sosok yang menggelantung itu. Baunya menyengat terbawa angin sepoi. Busuk.

"Jangan takut, Tae. Dia manusia, sama seperti kita." Ia kemudian berdehem, karena nafasnya yang tersangkut di tenggorokan. "Meskipun itu dulu."

Jimin yang sedikit malu mengingat ceramahannya tadi pada Taehyung, akhirnya menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Demi menjaga harga diri, ia memegang pundak temannya itu. Taehyung yang tidak bisa merespon dengan kata-kata, hanya bisa membalas dengan meremas pergelangan tangan Jimin.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Jimin mendekati sosok itu, menelisik setiap sudut wajah yang hampir tinggal tulang, seperti sedang memastikan sesuatu. Saat hendak mendaratkan tangannya ke permukaan kulit sosok yang menggelantung itu, Taehyung duluan menarik tangannya, menggeleng keras.

Jimin menarik kembali tangannya, melepaskan tangan Taehyung. "Tidak apa-apa, Tae."

Kali ini ia tanpa ragu, membiarkan kulit jarinya menyentuh permukaan kulit yang dingin nan bau itu.

"TOLONG!"

Taehyung sontak meloncat mendekati Jimin. Ia memeluk tubuh temannya itu erat, tidak peduli bahwa ia hampir menyentuh sosok di atas mereka.

Suara itu terdengar kembali. Agak samar memang, namun masih terdengar jelas bahwa ia seseorang yang meminta tolong. Bagai keluar dari bangunan di depan mereka. Terbawa angin hingga melengking terputus-putus.

"Jim—" Taehyung benar-benar diselimuti rasa takut. Seluruh badannya gemetaran. Andai bukan karena balasan pelukan Jimin, mungkin ia sudah terduduk di tanah. Menangis meronta di atas rerumputan, berteriak ingin pulang.

"Tolong, aku. Tolong!" Suara itu melemah kemudian. Asalnya dari bangunan itu, seperti berasal dari tempat yang tinggi.

Itu suara si Pria manis berkulit pucat yang meneror mereka sebelumnya. Membuat Taehyung semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Sedang Jimin, yang seperti sudah membuang semua rasa takutnya, malah mengedarkan pandangannya mengikuti asal suara itu.

Ia menatap ke arah lantai atas bangunan tua itu yang hanya berupa lantai kosong tanpa dinding dan atap. Hanya tersisa bekas-bekas tiang penompang yang mungkin sebelumnya begitu kokoh.

Ia menyipitkan mata, memfokuskan lensanya untuk menangkap sosok yang berada di atas bangunan tua itu.

"TOLONG!"

Siluet itu berjalan mundur sambil sesekali memeriksa ke belakang, seakan-akan dipaksa mundur oleh seseorang. Dan benar saja, saat itu penglihatan Jimin juga menangkap satu bayangan hitam lagi. Lebih besar dan membawa sesuatu yang panjang di tangannya.

Jimin terus memerhatikan gerak-gerik kedua bayangan hitam itu dengan Taehyung di pelukannya. Sosok gelap yang lebih kecil terus berjalan mundur, hingga saat kakinya menapaki ujung bangunan itu, ia sempat terdiam.

"Ti—dak!" Kemudian meloncat, menjatuhkan dirinya. Jimin menutup mata, tidak berani melihat kejadian itu.

 ** _BUK!_**

"JIMIN!" Taehyung sekali lagi berteriak. Menjerit keras ketakutan.

Sosok yang tadinya menggelantung di atas mereka terjatuh menimpa keduanya. Jimin berhasil menghindar dan menarik Taehyung untuk tidak tertimpa. Tapi karena Taehyung yang sudah kelewatan takut, dan karena punggungnya sempat mengenai sosok mayat itu. Ia jadi meneriakkan nama Jimin, spontan.

Jimin berbalik menatap di atas mereka, bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa tali tambang itu putus dengan sendirinya, padahal sebelumnya terlihat sangat kuat. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada rerumputan di sekitar bangunan, memastikan tempat di mana seharusnya sosok yang tadi dilihatnya jatuh terkapar. Namun nihil, ia tidak mendapati.

Setelah itu, Jimin baru menyadari sosok yang sedaritadi bersandar di dadanya, memeluknya lebih erat, menghapus seluruh jarak. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku _ad—_ "

"Kau ada di sini. Ya, kau ada di sini." Taehyung memotong perkataan Jimin, menegaskan tiap kata yang diucapkannya. "Tapi aku tetap ketakutan, Jim. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menimpaku hari ini. A—ku hanya ingin pulang." Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Jimin.

Kemudian membalikkan badannya memunggungi Jimin. "Aku tidak mengerti keadaan macam apa ini."

 _Sama, Tae. Sama. Aku juga tidak tahu apa ini._

Jimin juga sebenarnya sama. Hampir KO di terpa suasana seperti ini. Ia bahkan hampir runtuh dengan lutut yang melemah. Pikirannya bak melayang meningalkan kepalanya, hingga ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Ia merutuki malam yang berlalu amat panjang, dengan suasana mencekam yang menerpa mereka. Menyumpahi seluruh alam yang tiba-tiba seperti tidak peduli dan membuang mereka.

"Jim—pulang. Ayo." Taehyung berbisik, membuyarkan lamunan Jimin. Matanya sayu, bagai anak yang merindukan dekapan Ibunya.

Jimin menatap punggung Taehyung penuh iba. Ia kemudian menatap langit yang mulai menerang, fajar mungkin segera tiba.

"Aku di sini," Jimin menarik Taehyung. Mencium puncak kepala pria itu. "Aku akan selalu mengatakan itu untuk meyakinkanmu bahwa tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan." Sebelum berjalan berdampingan dengan menggenggam bahunya.

Jimin menoleh, memandang ke arah tembok berlumut yang menopang bangunan tua itu. Ditemani sinar jingga fajar yang segera menyongsong, nampak jelas bangunan tua itu yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan, bak bangunan monster yang siap menerkam kapan saja.

Ia kemudian beralih ke sosok yang teronggok di tanah yang sebelumnya menggelantung. Tapi tersentak, ketika mendapatkan tidak ada lagi sosok itu di sana.

 _'Suatu saat aku akan menemukanmu. Tolong tunggulah sebentar lagi._

 _Jangan libatkan Taehyung. Aku mencintainya, sebagai gantimu.'_

Mereka sampai di bagian jalan yang menikung, sudah di jalanan besar yang saat itu sudah sunyi sekali. Bangunan itu tidak nampak lagi, tertutup semak yang ada di sisi jalan.

Saat itu, dari arah sebelah jalanan, tepatnya di sebuah gang berbukit di sebelah kanan mereka, nampak kilatan sinar disusul bunyi yang tidak begitu nyata.

Sesuatu—yang mungkin juga lebih dari satu—melesat lewat di atas kepala Taehyung, dan berhamburan dalam semak.

"Tiarap!" seru Jimin sembari menarik bahu Taehyung untuk jatuh ke bawah, mengikutinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jimin sempat mendengar Taehyung meringis, karena lututnya yang bergesekan paksa dengan aspal jalanan.

Taehyung mengangguk. Keduanya menunggu, tanpa berani bergerak. Mereka mendengar bunyi dentuman sesuatu jatuh menimpa lantai semen gang. Setelah itu sunyi.

Kemudian samar terdengar suara pukulan keras oleh telinga Jimin. Bertalu-talu, terasa sangat dekat. Bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang tergoncang, dipaksa.

" _Bangun_!"

" _JIMIN_!"

Ia kemudian membuka mata, perlahan-lahan sambil menunggu penglihatannya jelas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia mendapati Taehyung yang berjongkok di sampingnya, menatapnya cemas. "Kau tadi pingsan di lorong."

 _HAH?_

"Maksudmu?" Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah sumber suara pukulan yang bertalu-talu itu berasal.

"Ah, _Hay_." Pria berbadan besar itu menyunggingkan senyum padanya. Berhenti dari kegiatannya memperbaiki langit-langit ruangan itu. "Maaf sudah membuatmu ketakutan tadi."

"Namanya Jungkook, Jim." Taehyung yang mengerti raut wajah Jimin, menjelaskan. "Dia pria berbadan besar itu. Ah, meskipun badannya kekar begitu, dia sangat baik. Dia membantuku menggendongmu untuk di bawa ke sini saat pingsan." Taehyung menjelaskan sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana bisa— _ah_ —"

"Jangan memaksakan diri dulu," Taehyung membantu Jimin yang berniat duduk. "Minumlah." Ia kemudian menyodorkan segelas air tepat di depan bibir Jimin untuk diminum.

"Jungkook sudah menceritakan padaku segalanya. Mengapa ia menodong kita, dan mengurung kita tadi." Taehyung mengoceh lagi. "Itu hanya kesalahpahaman. Akan ku ceritakan saat dia sudah selesai memperbaiki langit-langitnya."

Jimin mengangguk. Jungkook yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Di luar masih terlalu gelap, juga kondisimu belum stabil. Aku harap kalian nyaman untuk tidur di sini malam ini." Jungkook kemudian turun dari tangga segitiga yang menopangnya tadi. "Gedung ini milik orang tuaku. Sebetulnya masih layak pakai, tapi karena kami tidak ada waktu, akhirnya terbengkalai."

"Lalu kenapa kau sampai menodong kami tadi?" Jimin menyahut. Raut wajahnya nampak menampilkan kemarahan. "Setidaknya kau harus endengarkan kami bicara saat itu."

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya sedikit salah paham," Pria itu duduk melantai di hadapan Jimin, di samping Taehyung. "Aku dengar ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa gedung ini, karena dianggap tidak terurus, banyak anak-anak muda yang akan berkumpul saat malam di sini untuk mengadakan pesta, kau tau pesta seperti apa yang ku maksud."

Jimin mengangguk. Jungkook berhenti sejenak, untuk menarik nafas.

"Saat mendengar hal itu, kakakku pergi ke sini suatu malam untuk memastikan dan berniat mengusir anak-anak itu. Tapi setelahnya, dia menghilang dan tak pernah kembali pulang. Orang tuaku tak tinggal bersama kami, jadi aku merasa bertanggung jawab untuk mencarinya." Ia mengusap wajahnya. "Malam ini aku datang ke sini lagi untuk mencarinya. Lalu aku mendengar suara jeritan minta tolong, dan aku memastikan bahwa itu suara kakakku. Tapi kemudian aku melihat kalian, _dan_ —"

"Aku menceritakan tentang sosok yang meneror kita tadi, Jim." Taehyung seakan memberi petnjuk pada Jungkook. Pria itu kemudian meraih saku celananya, mengeluarkan benda tipis berwarna hitam dari sana. "Lihat. Ini kakaknya!"

Jimin meraih benda itu. Di layarnya terpampang gambar dua orang yang duduk di atas sofa. Satunya berjaket kulit hitam dirangkul oleh seorang pria berkaos putih dengan _jeans navy_ yang membalut kaki langsingnya. Yang berjaket hitam itu Jungkook, sedang yang berkaos putih itu, pria berkulit pucat!

Jimin memberikan kembali ponselnya. "Jadi, kalian benar-benar bertemu dengannya?" Jungkook bertanya sesudah mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Disambut oleh anggukan Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Dia meminta tolong." Jimin menyahut. "Katanya ia terse—"

"Jangan dilanjutkan." Pria itu tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah. Nampak sangat terluka. Ia menunduk dalam, menjatuhkan pandangannya pada lantai. "Intinya, kakakku sudah tidak ada." Ada isakan di akhir kalimatnya, bersamaan dengan punggungnya yang terlihat bergetar.

Taehyung berniat meraih pria di sampingnya itu. Tapi ditarik kembali, karena takut melewati privasi orang yang baru ditemuinya tu.

" _Hyung_..." Ia menatap pigura yang terpampang di ponselnya. "Kenapa kau tersesat? Kenapa kau, tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalananmu? Setidaknya jangan membuatku jatuh berkali-kali, _Hyung_." Ia mendekap benda tipis itu di tangannya, menggenggamnya sangat kuat, seakan takut terlepas.

"Aku bisa membantumu menolong kakakmu." Taehyung tidak dapat menahan lagi untuk tidak mendekap tangan pria itu. Ia terlalu lemah untuk melihat seseorang menangis di hadapannya.

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya menatap Taehyung. Mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca, dengan bekas-bekas buliran yang jatuh di pipinya.

"Aku di sini. Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan." Saat itu Jungkook menjatuhkan benteng pertahanannya. Ia terjatuh di ceruk leher Taehyung.

Sementara Jimin, perkataan Taehyung barusan melayang-layang di pikirannya. Membuat desir aneh di dadanya.

 _Aku di sini. Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan._

Seperti sesuatu menyetrum dadanya. Perkataan itu. Kata-kata itu.

Seharusnya hanya milik mereka berdua.

CONTINUED


End file.
